The prior art is shown in FIG. 1; the LCD device comprises a liquid crystal panel; the liquid crystal panel comprises an array substrate; said array substrate comprises multiple film crystals, pixel electrodes connected with the drain electrodes of the film crystals, gate lines connected with the gate electrodes of the film crystals, and data lines connected with the source electrodes of the film crystals; in the process, the crossover of the gate electrode and the source electrode of each said film crystal is formed with a parasitic capacitor. When charges are continuously gathered, electro static discharge (ESD) breakdown occurs easily which cause short-circuit of the each gird line and data line (poor DGS line). While protective measures are not provided for the parasitic capacitor on which ESD breakdown easily occurs, once it is broken down, the parasitic capacitor is difficult to repair because of its position, leading to poor reliability. Thus, the overall liquid crystal panel is scrapped, and unnecessary waste is produced. The patent of invention CN200810057694.7 discloses a pixel structure of the array substrate for thin film transistor (TFT) LCD. The technical scheme uses the gate lines to overlap the data lines to form a protective capacitor which is in parallel connection with the parasitic capacitor; and because the distance between the two electrodes of the protective capacitor is less than that of the parasitic capacitor, a characteristic is provided that the voltage resistance of the protective capacitor is less than that of the parasitic capacitor. Thus, when ESD occurs, the protective capacitor is broken down first so that the parasitic capacitor is protected. The technical scheme solves the problem of the ESD breakdown of the parasitic capacitor, but also has some problems. In the array substrate manufactured by five-mask processes, the gate line is positioned on the bottom layer; the first insulating layer, the data line, the second insulating layer are sequentially arranged above the gate line. Once the protective capacitor is broken down, the difficulty of repair increases.